Dazed and Confused
by Leijona
Summary: Set after 5.12 But in this one Lindsey did marry Lucas... The day after, from Peyton's POV. NP friendship. One shot. Complete.


_**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine. As usual.  
**  
AN:** This story is seat after 5.12. Just for the sake of the story, Lindsey did marry Lucas and Carrie never kidnapped Jamie. This is not a love story, just a story to show how wonderful the friendship between Nathan and Peyton is. Please review! Thanks :)_

_**Summary:** Set after 5.12 But in this one Lindsey did marry Lucas... The day after, from Peyton's POV. NP friendship. One shot. Complete.  
_

* * *

Reality interferes with my dream when I hear a phone ringing in the distance. The pleasant dream I was having fades away as my brain wakes up and tells me to get up and answer whoever is calling me. I try to fight that decision, but the ringing is too intense to be ignored. I know that the light of day will get the best of me if I open my eyes, so with my eyes closed, I stumble out of bed and I use my hands to guide me through the room. Judging the loudness of the sound I'm getting closer to my phone and already my head is pounding so loud I'm afraid it will explode if the ringing doesn't stop soon.

Carefully I open one eye and have a tiny peek. I see my target right in front of me, so I close my eye again and stretch out my hands. I grab the phone and while pressing what I assume is the green button, I bring it up to my ear. I try to speak, but notice my mouth's too dry, so I clear my throat and answer with a raspy voice "What?"

"Peyton? It's Nathan. I just…" I can hear him hesitate for a second and wonder what he's doing, calling me at this hour of day. "I just wanted to know how you're doing, Sawyer."

So, something must have happened last night. Otherwise I wouldn't be waking up with a killer headache and a concerned Nathan on the phone. But what? My mind is trying to put together the pieces of information that are coming through, but fails. The only thing I remember is a feeling of being defeated. I can hear Nathan saying my name on the other end and I realise I still have to answer him. As my mind still hasn't made the connection, I give him the only suitable answer "I don't know, Nate."

I can hear him sigh on the other end and wonder if I did anything to piss him off. But as soon as he speaks again I hear the worried tone in his voice, so I right away ignore that thought.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I shake my head and immediately regret it. The pounding in my head gets heavier and I rub my forehead, trying to relieve the pain, my eyes still closed. I also realise Nathan can't see me, so it was a stupid thing to do altogether. "I don't, Nate. But judging by the state I'm in right now, I'm pretty sure a lot of alcohol was involved."

Nathan lets out a small laugh "Why don't you get some Advil and take a shower and I'll pick you up in an hour. Maybe we can grab something to eat as we talk about yesterday."

"You're taking me out to breakfast? How noble." I walk backwards until I bump into my bed and slowly sit down. "Why do we have to talk about yesterday anyway, Nate? Please tell me we didn't made out or something."

Another laugh rings in my ears "I'm taking you out to diner, Sawyer. It's five in the afternoon." Nathan chuckles and I can almost see the smirk that's on his face right now. "And no, we didn't made out, Peyton." His tone is getting more serious "But I'm worried about you."

"Ok. I still don't know what to think about this though. But I'll be ready in an hour." I hang up and, for what feels like the first time in years, slowly open my eyes. I look around my room and notice the clock on the wall. Nathan was right, it's five already. God, that alcohol must have hit me pretty hard.

_x-x-x-x_

I hear a car pulling over outside exactly an hour later and I give myself one last look in the mirror. The redness from my eyes in gone after a long hot shower and my face is definitely less puffy than an hour ago. I kinda scared myself when I looked into the mirror before I hit the shower. I was looking like someone who had been to hell and back. Twice. Thank God for showers and make up.

I adjust my jacket and grab my purse as I head outside. I open the front door and see Nathan leaning against his car, with a worried look on his face. I walk over to him and give him a hug "Hey."

"Hey. How are you?" Nathan follows me over to the other side of his car and opens the door for me.

I get in a give him a faint smile "Ok, I guess. But I think that's gonna change soon."

He gives me a wink as he closes my door and for a moment I'm alone. Nathan opens his door and gets in. He starts the car and seconds later we're off. Nathan puts his hand on my knee and gives it a little squeeze. I can tell he's worried about something and even though I've been going over and over this for the last hour, I still can't remember what has happened yesterday. It scares me. But I put on my brave face and wait for what's going to come. Nathan pulls over at a tiny restaurant in the centre of Tree Hill and together we walk in. The waiter guides us towards a table in the back and asks if we want anything to drink. Before I can open my mouth, Nathan has already answered.

"Water please, for the both of us." He looks at me with a smirk and I stick out my tongue at him. He smiles, but still has that concerned look on his face.

"Spill the juice, Nate. What's happened? What's so important that you're having dinner with me, alone, when we haven't really spoken to each other ever since me and Brooke returned to Tree Hill?" Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? I don't know why I said that. I see the hurt look on his face and know I didn't have any right blaming him for that. It's as much his fault as it is mine. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just…" I pause, as I search for the right word "…strange."

He shrugs and looks at me as he carefully says the next seven words. Seven words that make everything so much clearer.

"Do you remember Lucas married Lindsey yesterday?"

I can feel my heart drop and tears fill my eyes. Right at that moment, the waiter puts down a glass of water in front of me, but I can't be bothered to thank him. I let Nathan do that for us. I grab the glass with a grip so tight my knuckles turn white. I'm speechless. I can feel Nathan putting his hand on my arm, but I don't know what to do with that. I'm going through an emotional rollercoaster as flashes of what happened yesterday race through my mind. There's a picture of Lindsey in a wedding dress, in front of the altar. Then another one comes flashing by, one of Lucas and Lindsey walking down the aisle together. I shake my head, trying to get rid of them, but it doesn't work. I feel a tear sliding down my cheek as I look at Nathan "They're married?"

He slowly nods "I'm sorry, Peyton."

I look down again and swallow hard. I know people are looking at us, but I don't care. I let go of the glass and start drying my eyes with one hand. Nathan still has his on my other arm. "What happened, Nate?"

He squeezes my arm as he clears his throat "They got married and ehm… We… There was a reception after the wedding and everyone was there, congratulating them. And then…" Nathan pauses as he looks at me with such compassion in his eyes "We already lost you by then. So I went looking for you. I found you outside with a bottle of whiskey. I tried to persuade you to come inside with me, but you didn't want to. You protected that bottle with your life, Sawyer, and even threatened to slap me if I didn't leave you alone." Nathan chuckles a bit, which causes me to let out a small laugh as well.

"Don't come between me and Johnny, Nate. We're good friends."

Nathan nods and continues "They went off to their honeymoon after the reception, and by that time you were completely out of it, so I drove you home. I was worried about you, Peyton."

I feel my cheeks getting red, as I think about the state Nathan had seen me in "Do Lucas and the others know about this?"

Nathan shakes his head and I know that somewhere, someone must have had my back.

"No, I told them you left and went home, when I came back in after finding you. Brooke wanted to go see you right away, but I convinced her you needed some time alone. All the others thought you'd been putting a brave face on during the wedding and that it had now gotten the best of you." Nathan lets go of my arm and takes a sip of his water. "I told them I forgot my jacket at the church, when instead I was taking you home. So no one knows, your secret's safe with me."

I try to smile, but fail. This was all too much to deal with right now. I see the waiter approaching us from the corner of my eye, but I get up "Can you order something for me, Nate? I just have to go to the bathroom."

Nathan nods and opens the menu. I grab my purse and head for the Ladies'. I close the door behind me and lean against it with my back. Lucas got married and I acted like an idiot. Unbelievable. Again, tears are streaming down my face, but this time I don't care. I throw my purse in the corner and clench my fists.

Lucas Scott, the love of my life, got married to Lindsey. God, how I hate her. I know I told her we could be friends, but I don't want to. I just can't. And Lucas. I really don't want to think about him now. That bastard even proposed to her with my ring. As reality sinks in, my emotions change from despair to anger.

I can hear someone knocking on the door but I don't answer. Until I hear it's Nathan who's outside, calling my name. I turn around and open the door. Nathan walks in and gives me a hug. He rubs my back and tries to calm me down. I just stand there, letting him comfort me, crying my eyes out.

He grabs my arms and looks at me "Listen, I told the waiter we'd skip dinner. I'll take you home, ok?"

I nod and let him take me outside. I feel his hand on my back as we pass the waiter, who looks at us curiously. I don't care. Nathan leads me towards his car and opens the door for me. I get in and put on my seatbelt. He sits next to me and starts the car. Before I know it a sudden rush of words come out of my mouth "At first I was shocked by what you told me, Nate. I mean, I'm glad you did, because I would have figured it out eventually, but it just got the best of me. But now I'm just mad at him. I know he's your brother and all, but I really don't like him right now, Nathan. He's just so…." I sigh of frustration as I search for the right word "He's so damn ignorant sometimes."

"I know, Peyton. Let's just hope he'll figure it out sooner or later."

Nathan's voice is unsteady and I wonder how he feels about all of this. I make a little mental note, reminding me to ask him that one day.

_x-x-x-x_

Together we walk to my front door and I get frustrated when I can't find my keys. Nathan gently takes over my purse and gets out my keys. I feel like a little kid who needs help with everything she does. Nathan takes my hand and walks me inside. I suddenly remember I live together with Brooke and quickly look around "Where's Brooke? I don't want her to see me like this, Nate. Not yet."

Nathan smiles "She's with Haley today. They're cleaning up after the reception and are preparing Lucas and Lindsey's house for when they come back. Haley told me they probably would take all evening, so you're safe for now." He puts me down on the sofa and gives me another concerned look "But you're gonna have to tell her eventually, Peyton." He pauses for a second "If you don't then I will."

I nod "I know. But not tonight, ok? Tomorrow."

Nathan nods "That's ok. Listen, just call me if you need anything. I know I haven't been a good friend lately, but I'm still here for you Peyton."

"Nathan…" I grab his hand "I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it. I just missed you, that's all. I thought everything would be the same when I came back, but it wasn't. I shouldn't have doubted our friendship because of that."

"It's ok, Peyton. I love you, you know that. Even though you're a stubborn pain in the ass sometimes." Nathan laughs and bends down to give me a hug "Listen, I have to go, it's bedtime for Jamie, but if you need anything, just call."

"I will." I look at him as he walks away, when he reaches the door I realise something "Nathan" I walk over to him and give him a hug "Thank you. For caring."

He smiles "My pleasure." Nathan lets go and walked outside. He turns around and looks at me "You're gonna be fine, Sawyer. Just believe that."

**- FIN -**


End file.
